


I Don’t Want to Hurt You

by killingsteve



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, This is a deleted scene, during 2x13 before the shooting happens, guns but nobody getting shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsteve/pseuds/killingsteve
Summary: Beth meets Rio at his empty apartment and they hatch a plan that involves her learning to shoot a gun.





	I Don’t Want to Hurt You

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve written in a scene that was so clearly missing from the season finale. It’s meant to explain exactly what the hell Beth Boland thought she was doing when she shot the love of her life. Thank you and goodnight!
> 
> I also clearly know nothing about guns and I may be on the FBI’s watch list after a few ridiculous google searches. 
> 
> I’m sure I’ve already put this in other fan fictions but I’m clearly a dialogue over description writer, but you guys know what Rio’s empty apartment looks like anyway. So forgive me please!

Beth lifted the back window of Rio’s apartment before attempting to shimmy through it.  
“The door was unlocked.” He smirked folding his arms across his chest.  
“Well, I prefer to take the scenic route.” She shrugged pulling her leg through the window. He held his hand out to help her.  
“This isn’t my first time.” She handed him her handbag and shrugged off her jacket as she walked past him. He walked over to where she was and placed her handbag on the counter.  
“So, I got a message this morning for a hair appointment?” She raised her eyebrows.  
“I thought he might see your phone.” He said and she nodded.  
“What am I really doing here? I can’t imagine you have a pair of scissors in your pants…” she said.  
“Let me worry about what I have in my pants, Elizabeth.” He smirked as she blushed.  
“Asshole.” She muttered.  
“I wanted to talk to you about that problem you’ve been having.”  
“Oh, we’re sorting out Boomer so it should be fine.” She shrugged.  
“Not that problem, I’m talking about the FBI.”  
“Turner.” She said and he nodded.  
“I have a plan.”  
“Does it involve anymore family vacations?” She rolled her eyes.  
“No, it’s simple.”  
“You’re not going to kill him, are you?” She asked and he shook his head.  
“Okay, good because Ruby had dinner with him and his husband and I don’t think I could…” She started to ramble.  
“You’re gonna have to kill me.” He said.  
“What?” Beth’s eyes widened.  
“Not actually kill me, but it’s gonna have to look like you tried to.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Turner thinks we’re on the same side and that’s why he’s obsessed with you. The only way he is going to stop coming after you is if you kill me.”  
“You’re serious?” She shook her head.  
“You know I’m right.”  
“You’re insane and I’m leaving.” Beth grabbed her jacket and her bag.  
“Just hear me out.” He said.  
“I knew you were sadistic but you’ve really outdone yourself this time.” She pushed past him.  
“Elizabeth.”  
“I am not going to shoot you.” She stopped and turned to face him.  
“How about stabbing me instead?” He smirked.  
“Fuck you.” Beth sneered.  
“You can do this, you point guns at me all the time.”  
“Not with the intention of actually shooting you.”  
“You really won’t shoot me?” He sighed.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” She didn’t look at him as she said it.  
“I’m a big boy, mama. I can handle it.” He shrugged.  
“Well, maybe I can’t.”  
“I know you can.”  
“You don’t know shit.” She muttered. He raised his eyebrows, he’d heard her. He slowly started to smile.  
“It’s not funny.” She pouted when she heard him chuckle.  
“Sweetheart, neither is prison.” He said.  
“I’d only have to shoot you once right?” She asked.  
“Is that a yes?”  
“It’s a maybe.”  
“Do you know how to shoot a gun?”  
“You really don’t know the answer to that question? Obviously I don’t.” She frowned as he shook his head.  
“Don’t be an asshole, there are plenty of things I can do that you can’t.”  
“Like what?” He smirked.  
“I’m not playing this game. Just teach me.” She rolled her eyes. He nodded handing her some ear plugs and a pair of goggles.  
“Really?” She raised her eyebrows.  
“You always gotta use protection, Elizabeth.” She put in the ear plugs and messed with her hair as she placed the goggles over her eyes. He smirked holding the gun out to her. She took it reluctantly, holding it at arms length.  
“First rule, you’re gonna not point it straight at me.” He put his hand over the barrel tilting the gun towards the floor.  
“There’s no point shooting you without Turner here, I guess.” She shrugged.  
“Asshole.” He smiled shaking his head.  
“There are five bullets in the chamber. When we actually do this there will be three.”  
“Wait, I’m supposed to shoot you three times and not kill you?”  
“You don’t have to shoot me three times, it’s just in case you miss.”  
“What if I don’t miss?” She raised her eyebrow.  
“You’re confident for someone who doesn’t know how to properly hold a gun.” He put his hand over hers, moving her fingers to the correct position.  
“Rio, I’m not sure about…” She noticed a target had been painted on the back wall.  
“You’ll be fine.” He told her.  
“Easy for you to say.”  
“I’m the one being shot! Look, if something goes wrong just call 911.” He shrugged.  
“Before you shoot, make sure the safety is off, then cock it and aim.” He stepped away from her, resting his arm on the counter.  
“What’re you waiting for? Shoot.” He said.  
“What about the neighbours?”  
“The walls are soundproofed.”  
“Soundproofed? What the heck is the rent like on this place?”  
“I own the building.” He shrugged.  
“Of course you do.” She aimed the gun at the wall.  
“Fuck!” She screamed.  
“Hey! It’s okay, they’re blanks.” He bit the inside of his lip trying not to laugh.  
“You’re a fucking asshole.” She held her hand to her chest in relief.  
“I didn’t want to practice with the real thing, just in case.” He smirked.

 

An hour and a few dozen blank bullets later. 

 

Rio stood in front of her, his hands by his side, a straight stoic look on his face.  
“You really think this plan is going to work?” She raised her eyebrows at him.  
“You think I’d voluntarily stand in front of a gun if I didn’t think this would work?” He smirked.  
“Just aim for my side.”  
“You’re sure this won’t hurt?” She sighed.  
“Just do it!” He shook his head and she aimed the gun at him.  
“Lift your right arm a little higher.” He told her. She tried to move but her whole body was trembling.  
“It’s different actually pointing it at you.” She spoke softly, afraid to talk.  
“Elizabeth.” He took the gun from her and rested his hands gently on her shoulders.  
“No! Stop doing that! You think holding me and saying my name in that sexy way is just going to calm me down?! You’re asking me to shoot you, with an actual gun.” She shrugged off his hands and he stepped back giving her space.  
“There are so many things that could go wrong and I need to get this out of my system before I fake-murder you, okay?” She sighed.  
“Okay. Tell me what you’re thinking about” He nodded.  
“I just can’t stop picturing your little boy’s face.” She wanted to cry.  
“C’mere.” He held her face in his hands.  
“I trust you.” He told her.  
“You shouldn’t.” She sighed.  
“That’s my prerogative I guess.” He shrugged.  
“Rio.”  
“Beth, you can do this.” He smiled reassuringly at her.  
“I trust you too.” She whispered. He leaned into her pressing his lips gently to her forehead. 

 

“So when are we going to do this?”  
“I’ll let you know.” He said knowing he’d keep it a secret until the time came.


End file.
